


Four Alphas and One Omega

by wetdandelions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Double Penetration, Famous Harry, Famous Liam, Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, Fisting, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, OT5, Oral Sex, Ordinary Louis, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rimming, Rutting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetdandelions/pseuds/wetdandelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're childhood friends, so Louis doesn't protest when the four of them decide to start spending ruts exclusively with him.  There's one technicality however, and it's the fact that he's deeply in love with all of them, and well, they're not.  He doesn't expect them to be though, because Harry's a famous singer, Liam's a football player, Zayn's a model, and Niall's the star of a number of cooking shows.  He's just grateful enough that they like his body.  OT5 relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi, this is like an alternate version of my other alpha/beta/omega fic No Turbulence Please :) so the rut dynamics are the same~

Harry's the first one, of course.  He's always been closest to Harry, so when Harry asks for help, he drops everything and meets Harry on a plane to New York.  He thinks it's weird spending a rut on an airplane, but Louis ends up thinking it's alright when he gets free wine and expensive chocolate.  It lasts longer than the airplane ride, so Harry and him stay on the private jet as Harry finishes knotting him for the third time.  Harry thanks him profusely afterward when they're in the shower, but Louis just shrugs away his words, a small smile on his face as he tiptoes to kiss Harry on the lips. 

Harry looks tired, but by the time the concert comes around, he's back to normal, jumping all over stage and singing with all his heart.  Louis enjoys it; he's always loved Harry's singing, so a concert with Harry grinding up against hot men is enough to make him smile.

Zayn invites him to a fashion show, and although Louis knows next to nothing about fancy clothes, he goes because he hasn't seen Zayn in forever.  Zayn corners him as soon as he gets there, and whispers that he knows about Harry.  Louis freezes and stares at him in shock for a while, before Zayn presses him even closer to the wall, and asks almost _shyly_ if Louis would help him too.  Louis' thrown because Zayn's never shy because he's all cut cheekbones and made like a Greek God, so when he stammers out an almost confused yes, the answering smile is enough to make his head spin. 

Zayn's rut hits after the fashion show, and Louis almost loses his mind during the required three knottings.  Zayn's brutal and relentless, and Louis tears the sheets in his desperate need to have something to hold onto.  Zayn just chuckles hoarsely when he notices, but doesn't _slow_ down at all, fucking him with quick sharp thrusts of his hips that make tears form in his eyes.  He survives, of course he does because Zayn would stop the second he makes any sign of true discomfort, and he spends the next half-day curled up in Zayn's embrace.  Zayn orders them room-service and they catch up on what's been happening in their lives, even if Louis' university life is quite boring compared to Zayn's high end fashion model ways.  Zayn doesn't agree, but Louis just laughs and lets him be.

He's spending Harry's third rut with him, this time somewhere in Los Angeles, when Harry asks if he's willing to help Liam out.  Louis glares at him, even while Harry's dick is still spurting amazing amounts of cum into him, and ponders if they think he's some sort of easy lay.  "You guys are rich enough," he says, "Why not just hire an omega?"

And Harry's eyes are wide, "But Louis, it's not about spending our rut with just any omega.  It's about spending our rut with someone we _care_ for that really helps.  And you're the only omega in our lives that we'll ever look at."

And that's enough to convince him, especially when Harry goes on to mention that Liam's just broke up with Sophia.   Liam's always been the one he worried about the most since Liam's the one who is the mother hen of the group.  He just cares about others so much, that if Harry hadn't asked, Louis is sure that the famous football player would have spent his rut alone.

So he doesn't begrudge Liam at all when he slinks around Louis' apartment building with an over-the-top hat and large sunglasses.  He recognizes him immediately, and he just slips his hand into Liam's with a small smile.  Liam almost jumps at the contact, but when Louis just tilts his head at him, he seems to relax.

Liam makes love to him even when he's in rut.  And it really should be weird, but it isn't as Louis suffers through the missionary position.  Liam cries after the rut is finished, and even though Louis should be angry because he's still being knotted for the last time as Liam snuffles rather unattractively into the crook of his neck, he's just really worried about his childhood friend.  So they talk and Louis rubs his shoulders to soothe him, and it's one of the weirdest ruts Louis' ever had to help with.

They settle into an easy routine, and Louis almost gets used to the way he's flown to all parts of the world in order to help his three alphas through ruts.  He thought Liam would have been a one-time thing, but Liam doesn't seem eager to find anyone else and Louis doesn't want him to spend ruts alone. 

They have a Facebook chat group, and while most alphas would probably be jealous if their omega was even talking to anyone else, the three alphas seem to enjoy the fact that they share an omega.  It's because they're so close; they've all grown up together since they were just seven, and even separated, they still have so much to talk about.  The poop cat stickers are a regular feature in their group, and it really should be weird, but it really isn't.  They take videos when one of them is fucking Louis and send them into chat, and Louis just rolls his eyes whenever he sees the responses from the other alphas which range from appreciation and thinly veiled jealousy.  They also send pics of the places they go, and every time Louis sees another selfie, he's reminded again of how lucky he is to belong to them.

But it _is_ somewhat weird, but only because Niall's not included.  It feels wrong to have a Facebook chat group without him, and they wonder on how to bring it up to him.  They know he's straight, but Louis' always been the exception (this is Liam's contribution to the discussion) and so Louis is completely thrown for the loop when Niall texts him the Eggplant emoji with a question mark.  They're filming Master Chef and all of them are invited, but only Zayn and Louis are available to sit in and try some of the food the contestants made.  

Niall's bubbly and happy as always, but barks out angry words when the contestants mess up.  Louis' wide eyed as he watches as a poor female omega gets chewed out in front of everyone for serving raw pork, and turns completely red when Niall says he'll throw her out himself if she dares harm the omega who is going to try her food.  And Louis is certain Niall means him, because Niall turns afterward and sends him a saucy wink.

The food is good, and behind the cameras, Louis wraps his arms around Niall's scrawny form and murmurs his thanks.  Zayn's off talking to fans, but he continues to cut his gaze over to them whenever he can.  Niall doesn't even stiffen in his embrace, simply turning and nuzzling his face into Louis' neck with a happy hum.  "Harry told me," he murmurs, soft and only for Louis' ears.  "Spend my rut with me, Lou?"

And even though he knows that this was coming, he still stares open-mouthed at the way Niall giggles, who then pats him on the cheek and licks a rather sensual stripe up his ear.  "I'll take that as a yes," whispers Niall in a low tone, and then he's gone, prancing away and talking animatedly to the other two judges of the show.

Zayn leaves after the filming of the episode is done, waggling his eyebrows and kissing Louis chastely on the forehead.  Niall's rut doesn't hit till three days afterward, and it's one of the weirdest ruts he's had.  Niall's talking animatedly about food when he's knotting Louis, feeding him delicious kinds of treats as they both wait patiently for Niall's knot to subside.  But he's also energetic, and has loads of stamina, and it's the first time that Louis has to endure four knots instead of three.  He doesn't mind though, because even while he's being taken hard doggy-style, he's breathless not from the fucking, but the laughter that comes from being in Niall's presence.

He knows that they need to talk about it.  They all need to sit down and have a honest long conversation about the fact that they're all sharing the same omega.  Louis isn't claimed yet, and he knows it's all rather casual, and that if he did meet someone else (which has the possibility of never ever happening because he's so in love with his boys it's ridiculous) they would all back off.  But he doesn't want them to stop.  He doesn't want his alphas to think about getting another omega or that he _doesn't_ want to spend their ruts with them because the thought of them being with someone else makes him feel sick to his stomach.

So he sucks it up, and decides to spend as many ruts with them as possible before they get sick of him.


	2. The First Threesome

He already has his headphones in when he leaves the classroom, so he's completely surprised when he's yanked backward into a warm body.  He's about to protest, but when tattooed arms wrap themselves around him, he settles down quickly.

He tilts his head back, a grin already forming on his face, "What are you doing here, Mr. Popstar?  Gotten sick of all the touring already?"

Harry's curls are covered up by a beanie and he has ridiculous over-sized sunglasses on.  But after years of knowing the alpha, Louis can recognize him in any disguise. 

"Hardly," Harry says after a second of breathing his scent in, "Touring _is_ fun, you know.  You should've come with me."

"And miss all my classes?" asks Louis, his nose scrunched up.  "You're utterly ridiculous, Hazza."

Harry pouts, and if they weren't in public, Louis would have kissed his nose.  But they are, so he settles for poking Harry in the cheek and giggling.  "I can't just leave everything behind and follow you around, popstar.  That would be entirely irresponsible."

"But I'll take care of you," protests Harry.  "All you have to do is sit there and look pretty."

"On your cock, you mean," he says as he waggles his eyebrows, and he lets out a startled laugh when Harry blushes. 

"You're so lewd, Lou," Harry whispers, and Louis just shrugs.

"You act like you're so innocent, Haz, but we both know how not true that is."

Harry giggles at his words, and Louis smiles, locking arms with Harry.  "So why _are_ you here?" he asks.

"I have to head to the studio tomorrow," Harry says, "And since there's one in Los Angeles, I decided why not stop by to see you first."

"Oh," Louis breathes, delighted.  "Really?"

Harry nods, a small smile on his face as he pulls Louis even closer to his side as they walk toward the parking lot.  "Dinner on me tonight?"

"Of course," he agrees immediately, before he pauses, scrunching his eyebrows.  " _Except_ I promised Zayn to get dinner.  His rut might hit tonight."

Harry's face only darkens for a second before he adopts a confused look.  "How did I miss that?"

"Because _someone's_ been too busy flying here to check his messages," he teases, and he waits as Harry scrambles to grab his iPhone, unlocking it with his thumb and scrolling through his messages.

"Oh," says Harry.  "Whoops."  He lets go of Louis' arm to tap at his phone, and Louis' phone vibrates in his pocket.  

There's an immediate one following it, and Harry's face brightens.  "Zayn says it's fine."

"To get dinner?"

"For me to join in tonight," clarifies Harry, with a small smirk.

His brain short circuits for a fast moment, his mouth falling open in shock.  "Wait, what?  Is that even allowed?"

Harry shrugs, but his smirk doesn't disappear, and he gently grabs Louis' elbow to make him start walking again.  "Doesn't matter if it's allowed or not.  And I promise we'll be gentle if that's what you're worried about."

"You haven't had sex with Zayn if you think he's going to be gentle," he quips and Harry gets this secretive smile.

"But I have," he says, almost casually, and laughs hard when Louis stops still in shock. 

"No way," he says, and when Harry just gently starts to make him walk again, he pouts.  "You're not going to tell me about it, are you?"

"Nope," says Harry, cheerfully. 

Louis sighs and obediently follows Harry.

* * *

"Zayn will be here any minute," Louis says, picking up Harry's discarded shirt.  Harry had stripped the moment they had gotten behind walls, and Louis hadn't protested, used to the way Harry was freest naked. 

They had made their way back to Harry's flat instead of his, since Harry's was way larger.  It was mostly for the bed though, because Harry was a proper popstar with a king-sized bed and fluffy sheets.

Harry looks up at him, only in briefs, and lounges quite peacefully in front of the large TV.  "Hi love," he says and doesn't even flinch when Louis thrusts his shirt at him.  He takes it, but only sets it aside, patting the couch next to him in a clear invitation to sit.  "How was your nap?"

"Good," he answers immediately, but pouts a second after.  "You need to get dressed, Haz."

"Nah," says Harry, and Louis sighs.

"And why not?"

"Because," says Harry, drawing out his words with quite the smile, "once Zayn catches sight of you he'll head into rut immediately."

"He will not," he says, rolling his eyes, but obediently lets Harry tug him onto the couch. 

Harry cuddles him, and Louis lets out a startled squeak when Harry's large hands find their way to his bottom.  He twists to narrow his eyes dangerously at Harry, but Harry doesn't move his hands, just grinning cheekily back at him.

The sound of the door bell rings through the large flat before Louis can say anything, and Harry lets him go as Louis slides off the couch. 

Harry doesn't follow him, so he makes the trek past the kitchen and a short hallway to the front by himself.  He knows the security guard would have vetted any guests, so he opens it without checking who's behind it, and blinks as he's hit with an overpowering smell.

It makes him want to submit immediately, and he closes his eyes hard as he breathes it in, shaking slightly. 

Strong arms stop him from sinking to his knees and he feels soft lips kiss his forehead as another body presses flush against him. 

He already knows who it is without opening his eyes, and he lets out a weak whimper as Zayn presses more into him, holding him tight.

"Hi Zayn," he murmurs as his limbs lose strength and he collapses his whole weight onto Zayn. 

Zayn chuckles, shifting his weight so he could hold onto him better.  "Hi babe, is it alright if we don't get dinner?"

He pushes away slightly to level an unamused look at the model, and Zayn just presses a kiss against his pursed lips in a response.  "Not funny," Louis pouts.  "A warning would've been nice."

Zayn's hands make his way to his bottom, squeezing once.  "I didn't know you'll be wearing _these_."

"Liar," he says immediately, even as one of his hands go down to grasp at Zayn's in a futile attempt to make him stop.  "You were already in rut when you came."

"You know me so well," teases Zayn.  "Do you want me to carry you to the bed?"

He's about to protest, because he's not a weak, little omega even if he _is_ , but he gives in because Zayn's still pressed up against him, all lithe and muscled, and he would be silly to say no. 

Harry sits up on the couch when they walk by, and he follows them without a word to his bedroom.  Zayn deposits Louis gently onto the bed, and he's immediately climbing on top of him, drawing Louis into a heated kiss.

And his heart is beating fast because Zayn's on top of him and in rut, but at the same time, he can't get past the fact that _Harry's_ watching.  Because even _if_ his alphas are okay with sharing him during ruts, it's entirely different from them spending rut _together_.  Because whenever they talk about it, it's a done deal, and right now, Harry's not even _in_ rut and he's still here.

So he pushes away eventually, glancing up at Zayn's dilated eyes and then at Harry.  Harry's cheeks are flushed, but other than that, he looks entirely unaffected.  He's still standing there, as if unsure of what to actually do, and that's enough to spur him into action.

"Is Harry going to just stand there?" he asks, and Zayn gives a startled laugh, sitting back on his haunches and patting him affectionally on the cheek.

"Don't be silly, babe," murmurs Zayn, and he turns to beckon at Harry.  Harry's smile is brilliant, and Zayn tugs Harry forward into a kiss.  Harry lets him, and Louis is blown away for a few seconds by how utterly _hot_ of a picture they make.

Harry's curls fall over Zayn's sharp cheekbones and their lips fit together in an almost perfect way.  One of Harry's large hands make its way to the back of Zayn's neck and Harry uses it to press Zayn even closer to him, deepening the kiss and bruising Zayn's pink lips.

When they draw away, Harry's smiling again as he sits on the bed and leans over Louis' body to draw the omega into a kiss. 

Louis closes his eyes as Harry kisses him almost lazily, and Zayn lets out an appreciative sound as the kiss goes on for a minute before lightly shoving at Harry.

Harry pulls away, frowning, but just giggles when Zayn says playfully, " _You're_ not the one in rut."

"True, true," concedes Harry, and he easily slips away to lounge on the other side of the bed.

"You wet, babe?" asks Zayn when his full attention is back to Louis, and Louis blushes at the question, nodding almost shyly.  Zayn's smile turns sly and he slowly unzips Louis, hooking his fingers into the side of his jeans and pulling it down.  "You're wearing too much clothes."

"Not _my_ fault," he responds.  "I thought we were going to go get food."

Zayn brushes his fingers against his perfectly styled quiff, a teasing smile playing on his lips.  "Is that why you're so dressed up?"

"If I go out with both of you, _someone_ 's going to get a picture," he points out, and Zayn chuckles in response.

"You always look perfect.  No need to dress up for the cameras," he murmurs, but before Louis can say anything, one of Zayn's fingers finds its way into his opening and his breath hitches.  Zayn works the rest of his finger in, driving it in and out in tantalizing slowness.  Before Louis can complain, Zayn adds another, scissoring the digits and then drawing them out in a swift motion.

Zayn lets out an appreciative sound as he sees the slick contained on them, and Louis blushes furiously when Zayn lifts his hand to show Harry.

"You're so wet, love," murmurs Harry, one of his hands finding its way into his hair and messing it up.  Louis doesn't complain though, simply arching his head upward to get more of Harry's touch, and Harry chuckles.  "You're like a kitten."

"No, I'm not," he pouts, because he hates that analogy, and it's _weird_ being called that because it's Niall's word for him. 

Zayn's undressed by the time Harry's done snickering at him, and he's working his cock to full hardness, his gaze intense as his hand moves up and down.  Harry takes notice, and he leans downward again, capturing Louis' lips into another kiss.

He's distracted by Harry when Zayn finally slides in, and his hands fly up in an attempt to get some semblance of control.  His palms stop on Zayn's chest, and Harry draws away, letting Louis get a proper glimpse of Zayn. 

"You okay, babe?" asks Zayn, and Louis nods, giving him permission to start moving.  Zayn looks like a vision, his black hair still perfect in its own quiff and there's a splash of color from his blonde strand.  Zayn's still moving slow though, and Louis lets out a soft giggle as he reaches up and twists the strand around his pointer finger.

"I love this strand," he says, and Zayn lets out a long sigh.

"Is this really the time?"

"If you can't laugh when you're having sex, then why even have sex?" he points out sensibly, and is promptly punished for his cheek when Zayn draws out and turns him over. 

Zayn slams back in, and Louis is reminded again of why Zayn is the roughest of his alphas.  Zayn doesn't even give him time to rest, drawing in and out at a record pace and eliciting small whimpers from him.  He digs his nails into Harry's expensive sheets, trying his best to muffle his cries by biting down hard. 

Harry lets out a tsking sound, taking Louis' hands into his and not even protesting when Louis just digs his nails into Harry's hand instead of the sheets.  Zayn doesn't even slow, but his eyes darken just a tad when he catches sight of Harry.

"Haz," he says, tilting his head to the side, and Harry doesn't protest, immediately letting go of Louis' hand and scooting back a few feet.

Even though Zayn and Harry get along, it's still hard for the alpha in rut to get over Harry's presence.  He hasn't knotted Louis yet, so the need to _possess_ the omega was still coursing through his veins, and it was fogging up Zayn's mind enough that it snarled at the fact that Harry was still so close.  Add in the fact that they were spending it in _Harry_ 's room, full of the other alpha's scent, meant that Zayn's alpha was probably growling inside.  It was miracle enough that Zayn hadn't attacked Harry yet.

Zayn growls, the sound going straight to Louis' dick, and he leans over the prostrate omega, his chest flush against the swell of Louis' back.  Louis stills immediately, and then lets out a startled yelp when Zayn's lips find the side of his neck, sucking hard. 

Claiming with a bite is only possible when the omega is in heat, so he's not surprised when Zayn's teeth sink in, making the flesh an even darker red.  When he's done, he straightens and continues his brutal pace.

The pace heightens after a few more minutes of harsh thrusting, and suddenly there's warmth flooding his insides and Zayn's collapsing onto him, the alpha's hands flying upward to hold onto him tightly.  He's panting into his ear and Louis lets out his own harsh pants as Zayn weakly twists his right nipple, eliciting another startled gasp from the omega.

It's not long before he feels Zayn's knot start to widen, and his attention is shifted to Harry when the alpha makes to stand.

"Haz?" Louis questions weakly even as a wave of pleasure washes over him and his toes curl inward. 

Harry spares a smile for him, but his eyes are back on Zayn's before long.  Louis can't actually see what's going on since Zayn's still on top of him, but at the way Harry's nostrils flare, it's obvious that _something's_ happening.

He pushes at Zayn, and even though Harry and Zayn are _still_ staring at each other, Zayn gently maneuvers them so Louis' in his lap and he can see Harry clearly.

"Hey," he interjects, even when he trembles slightly when Zayn's hand makes his way to his cock.  "What's going on?" he gets out through gritted teeth.

When an omega is being knotted, each spurt of cum is accompanied by waves of pleasure.  It's biology, an attempt from Mother Nature to make omegas want to be breeded by their stronger counterparts.  And it's good and usually makes him lose his mind every time he's being knotted, but the weirdness in the room distracts him from it.  And it's futile, but he grips Zayn's wrist tightly in an attempt to make Zayn _stop_ working him because he's about to cum even when he doesn't want to.

"No good?" murmurs Harry, and there's a long beat before Zayn harshly exhales.

"It's not easy," Zayn starts out with, and Harry's face falls immediately.  "But I'm fine.  Come here, Haz." 

Harry obeys, and Louis comes all over Zayn's hand when Harry presses up against him to get to Zayn.  They're _kissing_ above his shoulder, and just the thought of that is enough to make him come.

Harry's pulled away by the time Louis' come down from  his high, and his smile is back to mischievous when Louis is able to catch sight of it. 

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on here?" Louis asks, even though he has a semblance of an idea of what's happening.

"Don't worry about it, love," says Harry, depositing a chaste kiss against his forehead.  He straightens up a second after, sliding off the bed and walking toward the door.  His gait is awkward since it's obvious he's still sporting a boner, but he makes it there eventually.  "I'm going to go fetch us some snacks since we haven't had dinner yet."

He's gone before they can respond, and Zayn's tilting Louis' head back to kiss him gently. 

Louis comes twice from Zayn's hand in the time it takes Harry to get back.  Harry sets aside the fruit he's prepared, and he gets permission from Zayn before climbing back onto the bed.

"Sooo," says Harry.  "Plan A or Plan B?"

And Louis is startled, because code names mean that the two alphas _planned_ this.  He feels betrayed for a split second before he realizes that of _course_ they had to plan this.  If they hadn't, it would have been two alphas fighting for his attention and that could have turned out disastrous.

Zayn's silent for a few seconds before breathing out slowly.  "Better," he says, "I think I can handle it if you're inside him.  But only if I am too."

Louis stiffens because he's never even _had_ two dicks in him before, but Harry brightens immediately.  "Really?"

Zayn nods, burying his face into the crook of Louis' neck and breathing in strongly before murmuring verbal assent.  "If Louis is fine with it," he says, and Louis can feel Zayn's fast heartbeat against his chest.

And he should be worried, but he's read multiple times that double penetration is nothing compared to a knotting.  And since Zayn's knot is still inside of him, the pain should be little to nothing.

And he doesn't want to deny Harry anything.  Espeically when the two alphas had worked so hard to make this rut even _possible_.

"Gently," he says, and Harry's smile grows.

"Of course we'll be gentle," promises Harry, and he scoots forward, pressing his hand against Louis' chest.  He pushes them down until Zayn is flush against the bed and Louis is on top of him, and Louis only flinches slightly since Zayn's knot is still big and sure and spurting cum inside of him. 

And he watches with wide eyes as Harry lowers his mouth onto his cock, warmth enveloping all sides of it.  He lets out a groan; that, combined with the pleasure still coursing through him from Zayn's knot, was almost enough to make him come again but Harry's already pulling off after a few bobs of his head. 

He trails his tongue down his cock before pressing himself close to the bed to lick at Zayn's knot and Louis' hole.  Louis can't help the jerk he gives when he first feels Harry's tongue, and he feels Zayn let out a breathy chuckle underneath him.  Harry pauses to aim a smirk up at the two of them before getting back to his task, giving fleeting licks and in one notable occasion, even sucking at the base of Zayn's knot. 

Louis' so close by the time Harry sits back up and he lets out a defeated whimper when he catches sight of the action.  "Haz," he begs, but Harry just shakes his head at him, pausing to slide off his briefs. 

His cock is beautiful, and although Louis has seen it a hundred times by now, it's still one of his most treasured sights.  He reaches out a hand to grab it as he's used to doing, but Zayn holds his arms down. 

"Your knot's down?" asks Harry in a low tone, and when Zayn nods, he works in another finger alongside Zayn's cock.  Louis stiffens but otherwise doesn't complain, because it doesn't hurt, really, just a bit uncomfortable.  When Harry adds another, Zayn runs a soothing hand down his back, murmuring low words of encouragement.

"You sure you're okay with this?" asks Harry as he positions the head of his cock at his entrance and Louis doesn't even hesitate as he nods.

Because even if it hurts, he won't stop this for anything because the idea of just having _both_ of them inside him is making his mouth water.

And then Harry slides all the way in and he can't help the slight scream that escapes him from the action.  Because it feels like the two of them are tearing him apart, and Zayn lets go of him so he's able to cling onto Harry in an attempt to get something to ground him.   "It hurts," he whimpers out, and although Harry looks worried, he doesn't move back, just resting both of his large hands on the sides of his hips. 

It seems like forever before the pain abates, and Louis spends that time whimpering intelligible words into the side of Harry's neck.  When the pain's finally gone, he nods his head, sure that the two alphas will pick up on the movement immediately.

It's Harry that moves, and Zayn lies almost still underneath him.  Harry's gentle and he moves slowly, enough to make sure that every thrust hits his prostrate and draws more moans and whimpers from the overworked omega. 

"How's it feel?" Louis whispers and Harry's eyes are bright when they look up at him.

"Amazing, Lou," he says, his tone almost reverent.  "You're so tight."

"Almost too tight," says Zayn, his voice strained, but Louis can hear the teasing from the alpha.  "Gotta work you open next time we do this."

"I thought you did," Louis pants and cuts himself off with another whimper as Harry drives in particularly fast, "with your knot and all."

Harry barks out a laugh, and Louis can feel him shaking above him and the thrusts still for a bit.  "Guess your knot's not big enough, Zaynie," teases Harry, and Zayn stiffens, his expression darkening.

"You little brat," snarls Zayn, and he's moving, but it's difficult with the way Harry's got them pinned down.  "Haz," he complains and Harry stares at him uncomprehending for a few seconds before catching on.  He takes most of Louis' weight on top of him, gently pulling Louis so he's lying on top of him, and Zayn's free to take him from behind.

And while Harry was sweet, Zayn's anything but, and he goes as harshly as he did when it was just him inside, and Louis can't hold back his whimpers as Zayn continues his harsh pace.  He curls his fingers onto Harry's chest and he's barely able to take it. 

Harry's groaning too now since Zayn's thrusting up against him and even though it's harsh and brutal, it feels _good_ above all else. 

"Harry," pants out Zayn, "I'm really close."

Harry nods, and Zayn pulls Louis upward, and with Harry's help, Harry's cock slides out with a wet pop.  Louis keens at the loss but he's not given much time to recover as Zayn pulls both of his hands back and thrusts upward hard.  It continues for a few seconds more before Zayn's coming and he pulls Louis close enough to bite down hard on the unmarked side of his neck. 

Harry's eyes are wide, and when he catches sight of Zayn's knot widening, his hand on his cock moves faster until he's coming in white streaks all over Louis' thighs. 

"Fuck," murmurs Harry, and he's falling back down onto the bed, looking boneless.   "That was amazing."

"Quite," says Zayn, and he sounds just as breathless as Harry.  He's panting heavily next to Louis' ear, and it's only a few seconds before he's worried about Louis.  "You okay, babe?  We didn't hurt you?"

Louis shakes his head, even when his eyes are still watering.  Because it hadn't hurt, but the emotions had gotten the better of him.  "Just a little bit too much for me.  You couldn't have been a _little_ bit more gentle?" he teases, and Zayn rolls his eyes, grinning into his neck.

"Never for you, babe."

Harry gets off the bed to grab the fruit, and he's back in a few seconds, kneeling near the joined couple.  He first feeds Zayn a couple of orange slices before unpeeling the banana, offering the tip to Louis. 

Louis rolls his eyes, knowing exactly why the alpha had chosen the particular fruit and to humor Harry, slowly lowers his mouth to it.  He licks the tip of it, and moans exaggeratedly at the taste, before swallowing down the rest, and just when Harry's eyes are impossibly wide, bites down hard and jerks back, grinning when he notices Harry's wince.

"Gosh, Lou," says Harry, sounding put out.

"Your fault," he points out, but he softens up when Harry pouts.  "I'll give you one tomorrow, okay?"

Harry brightens, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.  "You're the best."  He leans upward to peck one on Zayn's lips before pulling away.  "Thanks Zaynie, I owe you one.  I'll go get dinner ready so we can have something to eat before we sleep.  Have fun, boys."

"You're leaving?" asks Louis.

"Only for a bit, love," says Harry.  "Pasta sound fine?"

He nods, only a tad confused, and watches as Harry slips past the door, closing it soundly behind him.

* * *

When they finish, Zayn washes both Harry's come and his own off of Louis in the shower, murmuring words of encouragement and gratitude as he does so.  He shampoos Louis' hair and conditions it with Harry's expensive hair products, and then blowdrys it into a quiff while toweling off his own hair. 

Louis lets him, feeling tired out because he came a record of times, and he only moves when Zayn tells him to. 

By the time they're clean and dressed, Harry's come to find them.  He's wearing an apron over absolutely nothing which _is_ a hazard, but Louis isn't surprised to find Harry unharmed.  Even being rich enough to hire a number of cooks and maids, Harry prefers to do the domestic things himself, claiming it kept him grounded.

Louis never complained, especially since it meant they got to try delicious food most of the time.  Even Niall has complimented Harry's cooking and had even tried his best to needle Harry into coming onto one of his numerous TV shows.  Louis finds their banter rather endearing, especially when Harry just starts to zone out whenever Niall starts to list out the benefits of being a celebrity cook (which in Niall's mind is a list that's neverending).

Harry's just finished serving their portions when Zayn's Mac starts to let out an obnoxious ringing sound and Louis leans over to click the button to accept the Skype call.  Niall's face appears on the screen and Louis murmurs a tired greeting.

Niall's eyes narrow at him, calculating, before he's clicking on the other end, adding Liam to the call.  It's nighttime where Niall is, but Liam's hotel window shows that the sun's just rising. 

"Where's Zayn?" asks Liam when he's accepted.  "Is he alright, too?  Hi sweetheart."

Zayn leans over him, returned from where he had been rummaging through his suitcase.   He waves at Liam, before grabbing the plate Harry's set for him and sitting himself quite precariously on the side of Louis' chair.   He takes a bite before letting out a delighted sound, "It's delicious, Harry.  You always know my favorites."

"It's not very hard," retorts Harry with a snort, grabbing his own plate and coming around the large dining table.  "Anything with spicy chicken and it's a done deal for you."

Niall lets out delighted laughter from the other end, "He's not wrong, Zayn.  You're ridiculous.  I can cook anything and you just always want something with chicken." 

"Mr. easy to please," murmurs Louis, and he takes a bite of the pasta.  "But it _is_ good.  I wish you guys could taste it."

Liam sighs, "I might not even be able to eat it.  They put me on _another_ strict diet."

"Oh," says Niall.  He's chopping vegetables even while they're Skyping and they watch as he shows off, flourishing his sharp knife and cutting a fennel deftly.  "I can write up another one for you by tomorrow."

"Could you?" asks Liam, sounding grateful. 

"Yup," responds Niall, cheerfully.  "No more of those nasty protein shakes for our famous football player."

Liam flushes at the praise, humble even as he smiles, and Louis' heart warms at the sight.  His Liam is absolutely precious.

"Can write you one up too," Niall says to Zayn. 

Zayn murmurs his thanks, and Niall pauses to direct a happy smile toward them.  He's off to the stove behind him in a matter of seconds, using a small spoon to test the large pot simmering on the stove.

"What are you cooking back there?" asks Louis.  "I thought you have a break while filming Master Chef."

"I do," says Niall, "but one of our contestants cooked this amazing dish, but she was too frazzled to even remember what she put in it.  Trying my best to recreate it but I just _can't_."

"What was in it?" asks Harry.  He was silent while finishing up his plate of pasta, and now that he's finished, he's put the plate down, staring into the laptop with his head tilted.

"Fennel," responds Niall immediately.  "But I _hate_ fennel, so I'm so confused on why it worked."

"You can't hate an ingredient," interjects Zayn.  "You're a celebrity chef."

Niall sighs, "You guys don't even understand.  I have to judge so much weird shit sometimes."

Louis lets out a delighted laugh and Niall's eyes crinkle at the sides when he glances over his shoulder to look at him.

"Hey," says Liam, "Can any of you guys make it to my game on the fifteenth?"

"I can," answers Harry without hesitation.  "I'm just writing for the next few weeks so I'm basically as free as a bird."

"Like your tattoos," snickers Louis and Harry's eyes cut over to him.

"Heeeeey," he pouts, and Zayn laughs.

"Don't listen to Louis here, your tattoos are perfectly adorable.  Just like you."

"You're only saying that because you think your tattoos are so much cooler," frowns Harry.  "Which is absolutely _not_ true."

"Right," deadpans Zayn, but his eyes are twinkling.

"I like Harry's tattoos," defends Niall, and Liam rolls his eyes.

"You like everything, Nialler."

"True, true," says Niall, not even put out.

"After the game, Haz, I can help you write some," says Liam.  "It's been a while since I've helped, anyway.  Lou, you up for it?"

"My midterms end on the eleventh, so yeah, I guess I can."

"Ewww, midterms," says Niall, scrunching up his nose.  He's done adding ingredients so he's pulled up a chair and is now giving them his undivided attention.  "Can't believe you chose to go back to school."

"Hey," he says, offended, "Nothing wrong with going to university."

"You complain about it more than us," points out Liam, laughing and Louis concedes because Liam's absolutely right.  University _sucks_.  What with the constant coursework, crappy teachers, and countless tests.

"I can help you study," says Zayn, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist.  Louis nestles into him and Niall coos from the other end of the Skype call.  Louis blushes but just ignores the blonde Irish lad.  "I have a contract from a company that wants me to wear their stuff in a smart place, so I guess Powell Library is a good place to start."

"You really think I can get any studying done while you're with me?" asks Louis, incredulous.  "We'll be swarmed before we even get inside the library."

Liam snickers as Zayn pouts, and Harry says, "I'll still be in LA.  We can just study here."

"Thank you, Harry, for the completely useful suggestion unlike Zaynie's here."

Zayn makes an offended noise, but quiets down when the boys laugh.  "You're mean," he murmurs into Louis' neck.  "After all I've done for you today."

Niall lets out a wolf-whistle, "That video you sent was _hot_.  If only someone was there to film the double penetration..."

"Aren't you in a public place?" asks Liam.  "You're not supposed to say those kinds of things out loud."

"Just my interns," says Niall, shrugging.  "They know better than to listen in on me."

Liam shakes his head, probably appalled at Niall's lack of caring, and Niall giggles.  "Lighten up, Leeyum, I'm sure you enjoyed the video too.  Zayn needs to learn to be less harsh, doesn't he?  Is my poor little kitten hurting?"

"That's terrifying," says Liam at the same time Louis affirms he isn't hurting, and it takes a second for Louis to realize he answered to Niall without a second of hesitation. 

"Oh god," breathes Louis, "I've gotten used to Niall's baby talk, haven't I?"

The boys laugh even as Niall preens happily, and Liam pointedly changes the subject.

"Harry, what do you have written so far?"

Harry perks up, "Just a second."  It only takes him a minute to go find his guitar, and then he's sitting back down in his expensive intricately carved chair.  "It's just the beginning, but I really like it so far." 

He strums the guitar a few times and Louis feels shivers run down his spine at the sound of Harry's husky voice.

" _I've got fire for a heart..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO LIKE IF IT ISN'T OBVIOUS WHO ELSE HERE IS IN LOVE WITH DRAG ME DOWN? I couldn't help adding it in even though it has nothing to do with the plot (which wait...what plot...is there a plot in this story besides the massive amounts of sexy times I'm going to add in?)
> 
> Anyway, the response is amazing!!! You guys are all so sweet, and I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my ot5 works because I literally have SOOO much fun writing them. I love these boys to death and even IF zayn is being very problematic right now, there's like no way I'm not going to add him in because what's ot5 without zaynie :'(. I love the boy. 
> 
> Next chapter will be set in university~ and I'm thinking Niall because I'm not sure how but he's slowly getting more and more of my love!??! He's just so adorable and fun to write Q_Q I can't help it. Also because Im addicted to Master Chef sigh.
> 
> also, if it isn't obvious, the threesome is to test if couplings like this even work ^^ because as evidenced, Zayn had a hard time accepting another alpha, and they have to get over that if they want to continue this ehehe.
> 
> GOD I LOVE YOU ALL BOTTOM LOUIS LOVERS UNITE <3333.


	3. Niall's Restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been forever! :( And there's not even any plot progress. Just Niall taking Louis, sigh. I'm sorry guys, it's quite a boring chapter! Please enjoy anyway!

"Hello?"

Louis startles, nearly dropping the glass cylinder in his hand at the sound.  Because he recognizes that voice, and he has no idea why Niall's here.  He pushes up his thick-rimmed glasses as he rounds the corner, and is immediately caught up in a tight embrace.

When Niall finally lets him go, the blonde alpha is smiling wide.  "Hi kitten, I was scared I got the wrong room."

"What are you doing here?" he answers, tilting his head to the side.  "I thought I wasn't meeting you until tomorrow."

"Got some time off," says Niall, shrugging.  "My ruts hitting earlier than I thought it would."

"Oh," he responds, eyes wide.  "Just let me clean up and we can go."

"It's okay," Niall says immediately,  "don't you have to finish up so you can do the calculations?  I can wait."

"It's going to be boring," he warns, but Niall just smiles.

"You in a lab coat with glasses?  I doubt it'll be boring."

Louis rolls his eyes even as he smiles, and he grabs Niall's hand, leading him to the other room where he's finishing up the titration.  "You're lucky you caught me in this lab.  It's pretty tame as far as labs go."

"You mean I don't have to be worried about touching anything radioactive?"

"Nothing's radioactive here, silly," he says, leaning over and twisting the knob so drops of liquid pour out from the bottom.  It hits the glass cylinder underneath, and after a few more drops, the clear liquid turns a lavender color.  He checks the titration device, noting how many drops it took for the liquid to turn.

"So what's happening here?" asks Niall.  "Is it like cooking?"

"No," laughs Louis.  "It's an environmental lab.  It's a freshmen class so it's rather safe.  They just check the pH and stuff and see which cleaning method cleans up the dirty liquid fastest.   Professor Liao's students couldn't get the experiment right, so I'm doing it now so they can have the correct data."

"I didn't understand a word you said, kitten," says Niall, honestly, "but you look bloody hot in those glasses."

Louis giggles,  "S'alright, love, just let me finish titrating a few more things and we can go."

They sit in comfortable silence as Louis grabs more cylinders and refills the titration device.  He scribbles his data into his spiral bound notebook, and in thirty minutes, he's done cleaning everything and hanging it up to dry. 

Niall follows him to the computer in the other room, playing a game on his phone as Louis powers the computer up. 

"Hey," says Niall, while Louis' opening up an Excel document,  "no one comes by here, right?"

"It's past five so I think most of the students are out for the day," Louis answers, absentmindedly as he starts to input the data in.  "Why?"

Niall looks conflicted for only a split second before he's pressing close, wrapping his arms around the omega.  Louis startles when Niall's hands find his way to his hips but he obediently turns his head when Niall tries to draw him into a kiss.

When he pulls away, Louis blinks.  "What was that for?"

"Just had to kiss you.   You don't know how adorable you look with glasses."

"I forget that you usually never see me in glasses."

"Which is a shame," says Niall, "because they look amazing on you."

"Okay, I get it," laughs Louis.  "I'll wear glasses for you more often, promise."

"You better," says Niall, and Louis giggles again when Niall pulls him even closer. 

They sit like that for a while as Louis continues to input data, and he's halfway done when Niall's hands find their way to the front of his jeans.  He startles, because Niall's hand is insistent, and when Niall just aims a rather coquettish smile at him, he just stares blankly back.

Because even though Niall's smile is suggestive, his mind isn't able to comprehend it at all because they're in a _public_ classroom.

He lets Niall do as he wishes though, focusing most of his attention to the screen in front of him.  Niall's humming a happy tune under his breath, his fingers nimbly working to unhook the front of his jeans.  He slips his hand in afterward, and Louis' breath hitches when Niall cups him. 

"We're in public, aren't we?" he remarks dryly.  "What exactly do you think you're doing with that hand, Mister?"

Niall ignores him, changing the angle of his hand to get a better grip on his dick.  He holds it in his hand for a while, and when he doesn't move it, Louis turns his head to look at Niall.

"Just giving you some inspiration," murmurs Niall.  "I'll let you come if you be a good little kitty and finish your work."

Louis' about to argue, but Niall's hand moves and he shudders at the sensation of Niall's hand on his dick.  He pouts; if Niall wants to be like this, then he'll do what the chef wants.  He ignores Niall as best as he could, focusing on his work, but he hasn't touched himself in forever so he's extra sensitive. 

It's not long before he's letting out little gasps that he's unable to hold back and out of the corner of his eye, he sees Niall's satisfied smirk.  He's twisting to glare at Niall, but Niall places a hand on Louis' bicep, bending in half in order to get his mouth on Louis.

The warmth from that is enough to get him to white out, and he comes with a small hiss.  Niall laps it up with a happy hum, and Louis shyly glances up when Niall straightens up, a bit of Louis still on his bottom lip.

Niall looks smug, and he wipes at his lip with his thumb.  "You're the best thing I've ever tasted, Lou."

Louis swears he blushes bright red, and he ignores Niall in favor of buttoning his pants back up. 

Niall takes his silence as a good thing, and it's only moments before he's tapping on his phone again.  His phone buzzes, and he glances at the screen, knowing immediately that Niall has sent a message to their group chat.

He rolls his eyes when he sees it, playfully shoving at his alpha's shoulder, before diligently getting back to work.

* * *

Unlike the last time one of his alphas had collected him for dinner from his university, this time, they actually make it to the restaurant before Niall's rut hits.

It's fancy, and Louis feels a little out of place.  He's still in tight jeans and his favorite red scoop neck t-shirt that he's had since he was in high school.  He's grimy from lab and groggy from coming in Niall's hands just a few hours earlier, and he feels like too much of a mess to be seen in Niall's presence. 

Niall doesn't agree when he protests though, and instead drapes a leather jacket from the back of his car over his shoulders when he pouts a little bit too much.  It's his, leftover from the last time Niall's picked him up, and it calms him a bit because Niall's scent is already embedded in it.

It's always weird going out with one of his alphas.  He thinks he should be used to it already, the flashing lights and the endless streams of questions from the papparazzi, but he's not.  _They're_ used to him, though, and the papparazzi don't even seem surprised to see him there.

It's weird to think about, but Louis does have a name out there now thanks to his constant interactions with his alphas. 

The restaurant is fancy, with glass chandeliers and private rooms, and he's intrigued, wondering just what exactly they serve.  Niall always brings him to high class restaurants, and this one is no different.

"Niall!" greets the hostess with a warm smile.  "Welcome back."

Niall smiles just as warmly back, and Louis almost jumps when he feels Niall's arm wrap around his waist.  "Just me and the omega today."

"Excuse me?" he shoots out, frowning, but the hostess is already leading them into one of the private rooms.  It's beautiful, with high backed chairs and sunlight streaming in from the skylight above.  He loses track of what Niall is saying to the hostess as he stares at the abundant amount of greenery around them and only starts to listen when Niall pulls out his chair for him.

"You know," he brings up conversationally when the hostess leaves them alone, "If you keep on calling me your omega, people are going to get the wrong idea."

"And what exactly is the wrong idea?" asks Niall, eyes bright and grin cheeky, and Louis blinks because he's confused.  He thought they were all on the same page about this.

"Well, I mean, you read the papers, right?   They can smell you on me."  He gestures at his jacket to indicate what he's saying, and Niall's nostrils flare a tad.

"You do smell like me," confirms Niall.  "But not enough," he growls, and Louis lets out a squeak when he's pulled onto the chef's lap.

"Niall!" he protests, but Niall's already burying his face into the crook of his neck and he can barely stifle a moan when he feels Niall start to give him a hickey.  He knows he should protest - their pictures were taken outside and if he emerges from the restaurant with a hickey, it'll be pretty obvious on who it got it from.  But just like always, he can't win against his alphas so he lets Niall do as he wants.

When Niall pulls away, there's a purpling already there.  Niall grins at it; Louis bruises easily and he knows it.

"I know your rut's hitting," Louis complains, "but you can't just take me here."

"Why not?" asks Niall.  "Julie can make sure no one comes by and you're wet enough, aren't you?"

He colors, but doesn't bother protesting because he knows Niall can already smell how wet he is for him. 

"Wet enough to take me without any trouble, aren't you?" continues Niall, his voice low and barely a whisper in his ears.  "I can slip in right now and you can ride me like the good little omega you are."

He can already feel Niall's hands circling around his hips and wants to say no  - getting caught for public indecency is the _last_ thing he wants to happen - but then Niall is slipping his hand in.  He squeaks and then outright moans when Niall gets a finger in him. 

It takes him a second to get back to his senses and then he's covering his mouth in embarrassment, galled that he had _moaned_ so loudly.  Niall's just grinning at him though, and even though Louis is staring at him with wide eyes, Niall slowly pulls down the back of Louis' jeans, exposing his bare skin to the air.  Niall slips another two fingers in easily, fingering him harshly.  The sounds are inappropriate in how loud they are in the quiet room; the squishing sounds of how _slick_ he is brings his cheeks to an even brighter red.

He tries to escape, immediately getting off Niall's lap but he's unable to stand straight because Niall uses the new angle to finger him even deeper.  He tries his best not to make a sound, acutely aware that their waitress could be coming at _any_ second, and then bites down hard on his own hand when Niall slips a fourth finger in.  He immediately uses one hand to grip at Niall's hand, but he has no chance to stop Niall because Niall has alpha strength compared to him. 

He digs his fingers into Niall in an attempt to stay grounded, and Niall just chuckles brightly at that.  "Coming undone, are you, love?"

He shakes his head wildly at that even though he _knows_ Niall knows he is because of how wet he is - he probably already stained his jeans and he's just happy enough that he wore black.  And then he nearly comes when Niall tries to get his thumb in, and he writhes, twisting backward to glare angrily at Niall.

Niall just smirks, using his free hand to shush him, and then pops the last knuckle past his tight rim.  He nearly screams, quivering and gripping the table and trying his best to stay quiet.  Niall hums happily, and then moves his fist in and out.  Slick runs down his wrist as he does, and Louis doesn't know why this is so hot to him - the fact that they could get caught at any second is making his head spin.

He doesn't know why he's letting Niall do this, he knows that any alpha with a good nose can tell exactly what's happening behind the door.  But _still_ , when Niall brushes his fingertips against his prostrate, he keens and nearly whites out when he comes, painting the white tablecloth with streaks of his release.

And then nearly screams when Niall pulls him back down onto his lap, seating himself straight onto Niall's cock.  He's shaking, barely recovered from the aftermath, and can barely take the way Niall is expertly work Louis' body up and down his length.  He can't even protest, and he just lets Niall do what he wants with him, and it's not long before Niall is twisting him off and placing Louis on his knees. 

Louis knows what his alpha wants, and he bends immediately, sucking hard once and then nearly choking when Niall fills his mouth with his come.  It overflows, and it dribbles out of his chin, and he's wrecked enough that he lets it trail down until it stains his neck, and the hickey that Niall had marked him with earlier.

"Uhm," says Louis, after a few good minues, "thank god they have slow service, huh?"

"Silly little kitten," says Niall, "I told them not to come yet.  I'm pretty sure they knew exactly what I was doing with you."

"And they let you?  What kind of restaurant is this?" he asks.

"Well, I am the owner," says Niall, his smile shy and Louis has to restrain the urge to roll his eyes.

"Of course you're the owner," he says, but he's unable to stop himself from smiling.  "God forbid any of you alphas do anything normal."

Niall chuckles at that, before tugging Louis into a kiss.  Louis lets him, and shivers when Niall wipes away his cum from his lips.  "I named it after you," whispers Niall, and Louis stares at him.

Because this was all casual, right?  Naming a restaurant after the omega you fuck once in a while wasn't very casual but then again, Niall was pretty horrid at keeping anything casual.  He wants to say something, but Niall's already red and shy, so he instead doesn't say anything.  He draws Niall into a sweet kiss, lazily making out with Niall.  When Niall's eyes are glazed over and a blush is prominent on his cheeks, he pulls away with a small smirk.  He presses one last open mouthed kiss against Niall's lips, delighting in the way Niall looks at him with admiration shining in his eyes.  It gives him a rush to see the way Niall look at him like that; it was such a stark difference from when the alpha had him bent over with his fist in him, that he can barely breathe.  Even _if_ Niall was an alpha and he an omega, he still had some sway over him and that made him smile.

"Well," he says, "Once I get my own restaurant, I'll name one after you, alright?  Call it Niall's omega."

And even though _that_ wasn't a very casual declaration at all, the way Niall's eyes brighten is enough to chase away any worries he had.

* * *

That night, after sushi made by Niall's best chefs, he's taken until he's crying into the mattress, overstimulated to the point that he can barely talk.  Niall's eyes are bright and he's no longer as shy as he was in the restaurant, and Louis can't take the difference between the two of them in his heightened state of emotion.  He babbles and begs for mercy, and Niall doesn't slow at all, knotting him four times instead of the regular three.  He comes a record of times, and faints into Niall's arms when the rut's finally over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the lovely comments! Tomorrow, I will be uploading a bottom!Zayn gangbang because I just feel sad about canon OT5. Please look out for it :D
> 
> (Also any ideas on what to do next will be much appreciated! :( My next ideas: Liam's chapter next so I'm going to do what happens if two alphas' ruts coincide, and then my next few chapters might deal with Louis' heat coming on and then them claiming him but that probably should be saved for the ending of the story so idek XD)


	4. Not in Rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil tired but wanted to get this out before I left for the day. will go back and edit when i get back home x)

"Your omega friend is coming tomorrow?" 

Liam looks up from where he's lacing his shoes and shrugs at Aiden.  He's their striker, but Liam's not exactly close with him.  He's an alpha too, tall and handsome and just as famous as him.  But Aiden's the typical famous alpha who likes to take omegas and break them.

"Yeah," he says, "I haven't seen Louis in a while so he's going to sit in on our practice and then I'm going to take him out for dinner."

"Oh," says Aiden, "He's a fan of football then?"

"Big fan," he says, a tad fondly.  "He usually comes to my games when he can but he's busy being a university student."

"What's he studying?"

He raises an eyebrow, "What's with the interest?"

"Well, it's Louis Tomlinson that's coming tomorrow, right?  Your childhood friend?"

He stares at Aiden for a long moment.  "Er, yeah," he says eventually when the silence drags on too long.

"Is he seeing anyone?"

He stamps down his initial response because Louis _doesn't_ belong to him even if he really does.  Because their relationship isn't public and he can't let other people know without risking it getting leaked to the public.  "No," he says eventually and can barely keep his heartbeat calm when Aiden narrows his eyes at him.

"So you wouldn't mind if I ask him out?"

"You don't even know him," he says, barely able to hold himself from growling, and Aiden shrugs at that.

"My rut's coming up," he explains.  "And he's a male omega, right?"

"He's not just an omega," he snarls, and Aiden holds up a hand to stop him.

"I'm not going to force him, Liam, I'll ask him out first.  He's just my type.  You _know_ your little omega is good-looking.  And I always wanted to try spending my rut with a male omega before."

"It's not much different," he argues. 

"But," Aiden lowers his voice here, "When you knot him, he can't stop finishing, right?  I watched a video once and the poor omega was covered in his own cum.  And by the third knotting, there was barely anything left coming out."

Liam's sure he's getting hard at Aiden's words, because just thinking back on how Louis' always debauched by the end of his rut was making his mouth water.

"You can't," he says, eventually.  "Louis doesn't just help anyone with their rut."

"Well," says Aiden, "Doesn't hurt to ask.  Anyway, I'll see you on the field, yeah?  Let me know if he's interested!"

* * *

"I feel a little silly every time I have to do this," Louis admits.  Liam smiles at him, before tugging the baseball cap on Louis' head a bit more downward to hide his face. 

"It's safer," he explains.  "I mean, there's not much we can do to hide the private jet, so people are going to be curious who comes out."

Louis grins, bumping Liam with his shoulder as they follow behind Liam's bodyguards.  One of them has Louis' bright red duffle bag on his side.  "Thanks for that by the way.  Private jet.  The four of you are loaded, you know."

"What better to spend our money on than you," says Liam, and when Louis widens his eyes at him, he shrugs helplessly.  "Besides with the amount of times Harry's taken you on the plane, I rather not let you ride on the airplane with anyone we don't know."

"Hey!" he says, not really offended, but he pokes hard at Liam's ribs anyway.  "Just because I help you guys out doesn't mean I'll help anyone."

Liam stares at him in shock for a split second, before shaking his head furiously.  "That's not what I meant at all, Lou.  I know it's only us."

He pouts, playing it up because he _loves_ how Liam acts like a puppy around him.  "You don't think I'm easy then?"

"No," Liam says, firmly.  Louis shivers at the intensity in Liam's eyes, absolutely delighted that Liam's taking control.  "You're not easy, Lou.  You're ours." 

They're in a private area now, away from all paparazzi, so Liam doesn't hesitate to tug Louis into a kiss.  Louis smiles up into it, letting Liam tease his bottom lip before Liam pulls away.  "Okay, I'm yours," he agrees, happily, and lets Liam lead him to the waiting car.

* * *

When they get to the stadium, Liam wakes him up with a kiss to the forehead.  He's tired from midterms and he wasn't able to get any sleep on the plane because of how excited he was.  He grins up at Liam, his heart full of warmth at the fact that Liam was perfectly okay with him dozing off in the car.

"I don't think I've seen your teammates in ages," he says.  "Does John still remember me?"

"Of course," says Liam, and Louis takes Liam's hand as the alpha helps him out of the car.  "We're a bit early, you want to practice a bit?"

"Yup," he says immediately, "You want to defend?"

"Mhm," says Liam, and Louis jumps a bit when Liam slings his arm around his shoulders.  It's not like he's not used to the physical contact, it's just a little jarring whenever Liam does so in front of fans.  There's a gaggle of girls near the stadium's entrance, and Liam shoots him an apologetic glance as he steers them toward them. 

It doesn't take long, really, and the girls are sweet enough that they allow Louis to join in the conversation.  He spends it teasing his alpha, and the girls titter, and Liam just rolls his eyes fondly.  When they finally get into the stadium, Liam passes him the ball and Louis' already in his element, kicking it up and doing the tricks that he learned from back when he was a kid.

Liam's smile is fond when Louis finally kicks the ball toward him, and it's not long before they start to get really into it.  Even though Liam is quite famous at football now, Louis is still able to hold his own, and between the teasing, the football, and the sun, Louis feels extremely in love with his alpha.  He tries to shake it off because he's not theirs even if he wants to be and he uses the extra moments when Liam's called away by the coach to calm himself down.

Just because Liam looks extremely attractive in a jersey doesn't mean that he can just jump him.  He spends a while trying to convince himself of this so he's completely surprised when someone comes up to him.  He knows who he is since he keeps tabs on all of Liam's teammates and it takes most of his willpower to stay composed in the man's presence.  He's been a fan of Aiden ever since he's been on the scene so he's rather excited to meet the alpha.

"Hello," he says, and then flinches a bit because even this far he can feel the alpha's hormones filling the field.  Aiden must be close to rut.

"Hi," Aiden draws out, a sunny smile on his face.  "You must be Louis."

"And you must be Aiden," he responds with.   "Congrats on the goal last game, it was pretty wicked."

"Thanks," says Aiden, his smile growing just a tad wider.  "So I heard from Liam you're a fan of football."

"Yup, I've been playing since I was little," he explains.  "Never really got bored of it.  Even now I still follow the sport, and of course Liam's is my favorite to win."

Aiden grins at that, tilting his head to the side and staring down at Louis with clear fondness in his eyes.  "And how lucky we are to have such a cute omega as a fan."

He blushes furiously at Aiden's words, even though he should be used to flattering words from good-looking alphas.  It's just been a while since he's been hit on by other people than his alphas, and it makes him a little shy.

"So Liam's never really invited any omega to watch him practice before.  Are you two a thing?"

Louis' even more flustered now, and he stares helplessly up at Aiden as he tries to find a way to respond.  Because Liam and him _aren't_ a thing, even if they really are, and he doesn't want to lie and tell Aiden no.  But he knows if he doesn't, then Aiden could tell everyone and it could get out in the media way before they were ready to have everyone know.  Because it wasn't uncommon in their society to spend ruts with an omega you weren't attached to; in fact, most paparazzi had already guessed correctly that Louis had probably spent ruts with all four of his alphas.  But they would never guess that he loved them all, and to have a relationship between four alphas and one omega is basically unheard of.

He ends up shrugging helplessly, "It's a little complicated."

"Oh really," murmurs Aiden, looking highly interested now.  "Is it because you helped Liam with his rut?"

He's sure he's bright red now, and Aiden presses on before he can say anything. 

"So the tabloids were right then," he says.  "You helped him out, didn't you?"

He blinks helplessly up at Adrian as the alpha crowds him closer to the stand behind them, and he's actually a bit scared when a throat is cleared.  Adrian doesn't move for a long second before he jerks away. 

Liam's there, and he's already moving himself inbetween the two of them, his eyes narrowed and his teeth bared.  "Back off," he says, and Aiden's already throwing his hands up in surrender. 

"Jeez," says Aiden, "I was just taking to him, Liam.  You don't have to be so possessive.  He doesn't belong to you, you know."

Liam looks murderous for a split second but the coach interrupts whatever he was about to say, calling the team to order to start practice.  Aiden gives a little shrug, almost apologetic in the way he waves good-bye, and then ambles toward where the team has already started to gather.

"You okay?" asks Liam when Aiden's further away, and Louis musters up a smile for him.

"He wasn't going to hurt me," he says, more to assure himself than Liam.  Because Aiden wasn't, he just didn't know just what his pheromones did when he was close in rut; it drove an omega to want to instantly submit and to _use_ it on them was akin to robbing them of their free will.  But he wasn't in danger; after all, there were so many people around them that he's inclined to think that Aiden didn't do it out of any ill will.  It still set his nerves on fire though, and he welcomes the comfort coming from Liam when the alpha throws his arms around him.  He enjoys it for only a little while before he nudges at Liam.  "You gotta actually practice, Li, I'm _fine_."

Liam hesitates for a few more moments before Louis narrows his eyes at him and he immediately sighs, knowing that when Louis gets his mind on something it's easier to let him do as he wants than to argue.  He goes after extracting a promise that Louis sits in the shade so his sun doesn't burn (really, the mother hen in Liam is ridiculous) and Louis dutifully obeys.  There's no one else here watching, so as practice continues, he starts to yawn, sleepy enough from the sun and the effect of resisting an alpha close to rut.  He falls asleep to the sound of them practicing.

* * *

Liam's obviously still annoyed at Aiden by the time they get to the locker room, his movements jerky and his actions abrupt enough that when he closes the locker door it slams loudly.  There's no one else in there with them; most of the team had gone to a pub after a quick shower so it was just the two of them now.

He's still confused on why Liam dragged him here; he had just been watching them practice and hadn't worked up a sweat at all.  There's no reason for him having to shower.

"Liam?" he asks, gently getting his alpha's attention by placing a hand on his shoulder.  "Is everything alright?"  

Liam stiffens under his touch, and he feels the muscles under the skin ripple as Liam suddenly turns on him, possessively crowding him back against the lockers and an unconscious growl ripping from the alpha's throat. 

He blinks up at Liam with a startled expression and submits instantly when Liam draws him into a bruising kiss.  It's rougher than what he's used to with Liam - Liam who is usually gentle even during rut - and he whimpers into the kiss, the omega side of him immediately drawing conclusions that he's done something wrong. 

Liam pulls away after a few moments, his expression immediately sheepish.  Liam doesn't move though, and contrary to how Louis had felt when Aiden had been this close, he only feels safe and warm.  Liam sighs softly and then rests his head on Louis' shoulder, obviously trying his best to reign himself back into control.

They stay like that for a while, Louis confused enough that he doesn't know what else to do but to gently rub at his alpha's back.   And he's promptly surprised when Liam trails a wet kiss down the side of the neck, ending at his collarbone.  "Liam?" he asks and lets out a little moan when Liam trails his sharp teeth against his skin.  It's the place where omegas are usually marked by their alphas and the significance of where Liam is mouthing isn't lost on him.

He's about to ask just what exactly Liam is thinking because doing _that_ doesn't fit into a realm of a casual relationship when Liam draws back so he can look him in the eyes.  His eyes are dilated and darkened with lust and he whimpers at the sight.  His omega side is already perking up in interest, in hopes that Liam will take him and knot him even though the alpha's obviously not in rut.

"He wants you," growls Liam, "and I can't tell him to back off."

"What?" he stammers out, completely confused on the change of topic, and Liam shakes his head furiously, crowding even impossibly closer to Louis.  Louis doesn't fight back, and is unsurprised when Liam hoists him up onto his thighs so his back is against the lockers and it's impossible for him to get away.  "Who wants me?" he asks, quietly, and Liam's eyes flash again.

"Aiden," he says, his voice low with anger.  "He thinks you'll help just anyone with rut."

Louis hears the undertone of insecurity in that, and something breaks in his heart as he looks up at Liam.  He isn't sure if it's presumptuous to assume that Liam feels that way because he has to share _Louis_ with three other alphas. It makes something flutter in his heart and he has to close his eyes in order to get his emotions under control.  Because he _knows_ that the boys love him but he doesn't know just to what degree.  Because they still haven't Claimed him yet or even asked him about his heat cycles.  And that was more telling than anything else.  Because this can be explained away by an alpha's want to posess him. 

He sighs when he finally opens his eyes, and even though his emotions are in turmoil, he buries it away in order to help his alpha.  Because even if Liam doesn't consider him as his omega, he can still treasure and love Liam as his alpha.  "You know I only belong to you," he starts, and hesitates to add a reminder of the other three alphas because he still isn't sure if Liam's bitter about that or not.  But it would be dishonest not to, so he adds it on anyway.  "And the others."

Liam rears back, his teeth bared as he stares angrily at Louis.  "The others?"

Louis' already shrinking away at the pure _alpha_ in Liam's tone, and Liam softens immediately, looking regretful.  "Harry and Zayn and Niall," Louis eventually explains in a tone barely above a whisper, and Liam brightens.

"So there's no one else?"

"No one," he says, mustering up a comforting smile for Liam.   "No one else but you four crazy alphas."

And for some reason, that's enough to break Liam's resolve, and Liam's kissing him again, pressing close enough that all Louis can think and smell is Liam.

"Are you going to take me here?" he asks, after Liam's bruised his lips and left a trail of hickies on his neck.  He asks because Liam's never fucked him out of rut before - none of the alphas had even done anything more sexual than kiss him when they're not close to rut - but Liam's hard and he's pressed up right against his entrance and Louis' been dripping slick on it ever since Liam's placed him on his lap.

He can't imagine having to go back without getting knotted by his alpha, even if knotting outside of ruts only rarely happen. 

Liam hesitates, but when Louis shifts a bit and brushes up against his dick, Liam lets out a low groan, moving his hands to grip even tighter on Louis' hips.  Louis turns a dark red and Liam smirks before leaning close and nipping at Louis' ear.  "You going to let me, sweetheart?"  he growls and Louis would've gone weak in the knees if he had been standing.

Instead he lets out an involuntary whimper, burying his face into Liam's chest in an attempt to hide how much Liam's words had affected him.  "Oh god, Liam," he breathes, embarrassed but more turned on than he's been in a long while.  He's _dripping_ , already soaking the front of Liam's pants, and he's a little surprised that Liam hasn't complained about the wetness already.

He expects Liam to start fucking him right then and there, but Liam doesn't move for a few moments, looking conflicted.  "My rut's not in another three months," he says.  "But I still want you to take my knot."'

Louis pinks  at the words, but he tries his hardest to stay focused because if Liam starts freaking out about him _now_ he'll never be able to take Liam's delicious knot.  "Then why don't you just knot me, Li?  I'm not going to say no," he begs, and maybe that hadn't been the best way to go about it.

But Liam's nostrils flare at that, scenting just how wet Louis is, and he groans, obviously trying to find his self-control.  "It can change things," he starts to argue, and Louis is annoyed now.  He growls, a pathetic comparison to the alpha's earlier ones, but it's good enough to get his point accross.  He tugs Liam forward by his jersey, starring Liam straight in the eyes.

"It doesn't have to change things, you silly alpha.  But right now I want you to knot me until I can't move anymore."

Liam's eyes darken even more at that, and Louis only has a split second to think that maybe he really shouldn't have provoked an alpha before Liam's pulling down the back of his shorts.  They're loose on him, so it slips off easily and then Liam has his fingers in him.  He throws his head back at that, and he's distracted enough that he doesn't even realize that Liam's already shimmied out of his shorts while holding Louis up and then he's being entered roughly.

He lets out a scream when Liam's balls deep and he bites down hard on Liam's shoulder when Liam doesn't give him any time to adjust.  He's already thrusting in hard and deep and it's all Louis can do not to collapse into a mess.  Liam's moving harsh and fast, contrary to the way he usually takes Louis when they're on a bed, because they're in a _locker_ room right now where anyone could walk in if Louis makes just a tad too much noise. 

He wonders just how much trouble they'll be and then his thoughts scatter because Liam's lifting his leg and he can barely take how much deeper the angle gets from that. Liam's too worked up though, so even when Louis starts shaking from how intense it all is, Liam doesn't even slow, content to continue hitting Louis' sweet spot until Louis starts tearing up from the intense pleasure of it all. 

Liam draws it out as long as he can but he's obviously close and only after ten minutes of a rigorous fucking he's knotting Louis.  Liam doesn't sit down though, he keeps Louis back in his earlier position, with his back against the wall and his thighs spread out on Liam's.  Liam's strong enough to hold Louis like this, with the support from the wall and how light Louis is the position isn't hard to hold at all. 

Louis can't stop whimpering, his emotions frayed from how hard Liam took him, and Liam tries his best to calm him down by kissing him gently.   Louis relaxes into the kiss, and after a short while, breaks it in order to just rest his head down on Liam's shoulder, trying his best to calm down.

Which of course is when Liam speaks up again, "Sweetheart?  Can I ask for a favor?"

"You want more?" he teases when he looks back up at his alpha.  "I already gave you all of me, Li, how much more do you want?"

Liam laughs, "Just something stupid.  Well, you know how you can't stop finishing when I'm knotting you?  Usually we try to keep it down because there's two more knots you have to take, but since it'll be just this once today...can I like..." he pauses, obviously struggling to find the words before continuing, "can I make you come nonstop?"

He's sure he's bright red when Liam finishes.  "What brought this on?" he asks, stalling for time, because he's not even _sure_ if he can take what Liam wants.

Liam's eyes darken, "Aiden wanted to take you because he wanted you to do that for _him_."

He flushes at the thought that the other alpha wanted to make him do those debauched things and then became even more red at the thought that _his_ alpha wanted to see him do it.  "Never for him," he answers to placate Liam, "But for you?  Go ahead, Li," he says, and that's all the encouragement Liam needs to wrap a hand around his dick.

He arches his back at the intense pleasure of that, a wordless whimper leaving his mouth as he digs his nails into Liam, and then he's finishing all over himself and Liam, coating both of them with long streaks of cum.  He makes a dismayed noise for getting Liam's jersey all dirty, but Liam doesn't even seem to notice, he's already stroking Louis to another orgasm, his eyes intent to see Louis even _more_ dirty.

"Liam," he begs after his third orgasm, "I don't know if I can even - " he interrupts himself when he finishes again, and he's halfway surprised that his body is even _able_ to produce so much cum when he's not an alpha knotting someone, but his mind is soon taken over by the mind numbing _pleasure_ that's wracking his body. 

"Sweetheart," Liam murmurs, "Your body's made for this.  You come more than ten times when we knot you in rut, I'm sure you can take a little more."

He's shaking now when Liam starts stroking him again and he shakes his head, little whimpers leaving his mouth.  "I can't," he whispers, and Liam pauses to give him a quick period of relief, using his hands to smear Louis' cum all over his thighs.  He flushes at that, knowing that for some reason Liam wants to see him _wrecked_ (though inside, he knows that _all_ of his alphas love seeing him unable to take anymore) and then makes a sound of relief when Liam _finally_ takes off his jersey. 

"You okay, sweetheart?" asks Liam, "Do you think you can take more?"

He only pauses for a second before nodding and is promptly blinded by Liam's blinding smile.

"That's my good omega," he says, and Louis only has a few moments to giggle weakly against Liam before his alpha gets a hand on him again.

By the time Liam's knot has swelled down, Louis' thighs and Liam's chest are drenched in Louis' cum.  He nearly collapses against Liam's chest when he's let down, his whole body tense and tingling after coming so many times. 

He's already looking forward to the shower when Liam grabs his hand, pulling him flush against his body and bringing him into a bruising kiss.  He kisses back tentatively, his whole body shaking in exhaustion, before gently pushing Liam away.  "Don't tell me you're not finished," he teases, and then pauses when he realizes that Liam's not joking at _all_.

His alpha's still rock hard and even though Liam protests, he drops to his knees and gets his mouth on him.  Even though he's _tired_ , he still wants it because he loves having his mouth on them - the downside of only getting fucked when his alphas are in rut is that he rarely gets to give them blowjobs.

So even though Liam is protesting inbetween low groans of pleasure, he continues to enthusiastically bob his head up and down.  He pulls away to stare Liam in the eye, and grins when he sees how worried his alpha looks.  "You shouldn't," says Liam, "You're already so tired and I - this is so selfish and - "

He cuts Liam off before he can continue, "I'm _fine_ ," he says with a small smile, "And besides, you better not come anytime soon.  I missed having my mouth on you."

And before Liam can say anything else, he bobs his head back down, deepthroating Liam as deep as he can.  Liam groans above him, encouraging him to take him even deeper, and he's proud of himself because he's not very experienced at this but it seems like his alpha is loving it.

He preens when Liam gets a hand into his hair when he pulls off, and languidly licks the length inbetween his mouth in order to get his breath back.  His eyes are tearing from how deep he had sucked Liam, but he's already eager to try again.

Liam brushes his tears away with his thumb, "You're a little minx, aren't you?"

He grins at Liam when he hears the words, "Only for you," he says and then he deepthroats Liam again.

Liam tries his best, but it's only ten minutes later that Liam's gently pushing Louis off his dick.  "I'm going to come again," he warns when Louis tries to get to him again and Louis blinks up at him.

"Then why don't you come in my mouth?" he asks, trying his best not to sound impatient, but _really_ , his alpha should know better than to deny him this.

Liam looks sheepish, "You know how I want to see you covered in your own cum?"

He pauses, gesturing at the cum still drying on himself and on Liam.  "Is this not enough?"

"No?" says Liam, looking embarrassed.

He grins, before sitting back down on his haunches and raising his face upward, closing his eyes in preparation.  "Go ahead then," he says, and grins wider when he hears the sharp intake of breath his alpha makes at the sight of him like this.

And then promptly flinches when Liam finishes on him, the warm streaks of liquid coating his entire face.  Liam doesn't attempt to hold back, hitting his face and his hair, and when the stream slows down, Louis doesn't open his eyes but leans forward, capturing Liam's dick in his mouth and sucking hard.

Liam makes a low groan at that, but Louis keeps his eyes closed as he bobs his head up and down, swallowing a few times to get a taste of Liam.

"I'm not going to stop coming if you keep on doing that," says Liam, and Louis flushes at the thought of Liam somehow knotting his mouth and that's enough to get him to stop. 

Liam gives a low chuckle, and the last of his cum coats Louis' chest.  "Louis?" he asks when he's done recovering, "Can I take a picture for the others?"

He feels vulnerable, coated thoroughly enough in Liam's cum that he can't even open his _eyes_ , but he nods his assent immediately. 

"God," growls Liam when he's done, "You look so perfect like this."

"I feel dirty," he says instead of honoring Liam with a response to that, and Liam chuckles, easily picking him up bridal style.  Louis' about to make a remark when a spot of cum trails out of his entrance at the motion and he turns bright red. 

"Sorry," says Liam, not sounding sorry at all.  "But you're beautiful like this, you know.  Dirty because you're covered with my cum."

"You horny alpha," he says, and Liam laughs.

"Right, and who was so horny that he dripped all over me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about.  You're obviously making that up," he says and he feels Liam's chest shake when his alpha laughs again.

"Am I?  Maybe I shouldn't wash you clean then?  Leave you covered in my cum until it scents you _forever_."

And it sounds like a joke, but Louis knows that Liam kinda means it too.

So, out of lack of anything else to say, he buries his face in Liam's chest and lets himself smile to Liam's laughter as the alpha carries him to the shower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the comments guys <3 I'm sorry I haven't replied. With babygate and all the drama, I wanted to get away for a while...it's not like I don't love Louis anymore, but it's hard staying in One Direction with both the hiatus and Louis pretending (ha can I even say that) to be a father it's just so disheartening like everything was a lie... BUT, it's okay because I can still write smut about Louis without getting down LOL He's still my perfect little omega in my heart. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this! <3 it's a present for being soooo very sweet! The sickness sounds great guys! I shall definitely incorporate next :)

**Author's Note:**

> My little headcanon~ I can't get enough of OT5, and famous!pairings so somehow this little plot is what I keep coming back to. ^^. I dunno why. Just the thought of all these successful boys just throwing themselves at Louis' feet is just TOO much for me. Ha. I don't even have any big plots planned for this besides Louis' heat in which they all claim him and confess~ but I want to write more, so this is just a prologue. The heat won't come for a while, because I want to write them all fawning over Louis first, so there's probably going to be individual chapters and maybe threesome chapters, plus delving more into what exactly their daily lives are about. Dunno how much this will be updated cuz this is just a headcanon kind of fic, but goddamn, I have so many ideas about this. Let me know if you want to add to my headcanon with suggestions because I really want to expand on this.


End file.
